Modales para el amor
by Torahiko Ooshima
Summary: Merli esta harta y aburrida de todos, necesita un tiempo a solas, ademas de no ser la persona con las mejores formas de expresarse a la gente, pero una nueva chica aparece su vida alguien contraria a ella, dulce y amable y sobre todo con buenos modales, ¿cambiara su forma de ver el mundo? kokonexmerli yuri, leve aokixcul


**Diclaimer: vocaloid ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores, hago este fic con motivos de entretener**

* * *

**MODALES PARA EL AMOR**

Tenia que ser una broma… habían pasado menos de 4 meses desde que llego a la casa vocaloid y los integrantes seguían viniendo, sin duda alguna merli se sentía irritada con toda estas actividades personas, apenas celebraron su llegada en la víspera de navidad, dos días después celebraban el cumpleaños de los "dioses kagamine" por favor, solo quería algo de paz, enero estuvo ajetreado y las celebraciones no terminaban, con el cumpleaños de luka y la llegada de otra vocaloid llamada macne nana.

Esto era demasiado, además de las cansadas sesiones de canto alas que estaba sometida últimamente, pero lo mas molesto es que casi ninguna canción era original, sino solo malditos covers! .

Para colmo a pesar de todo no ha participado en su propio concierto, como su pequeña hermana aoki, dios mio ¿como era posible, que su hermana pequeña con voz de rata estuviera opacándola?, si duda tenia que hacer algo al respecto, pero en un lugar tranquilo donde pudiera relajarse. Lo cual en esa casa de locos no conseguiría…

Hoy su pequeña hermana aoki le pidió que la acompañara por un regalo al centro comercial, bueno creo que salir a despejar su mente un rato al centro comercial no le haría daño, además si no la acompañaba aoki estaría insistiéndole y estresándola toda la semana, ya que el 17 de febrero es el cumpleaños de un chico que le gusta, llamado kaito…

-pero aun asi… falta una semana para ese evento

Se decía merli a si misma mientras peinaba su cabello frente al espejo, justo se perdía en sus pensamientos alguien llamo la puerta

-adelante

Era una chica de pelo blanquecino y en las puntas de sus largas patillas unos rizos rojizos, la conocía bien, ella también era muy nueva en la casa cuando ella llego, su nombre era maika.

-lo siento merli… ¿estas ocupada?

-no por supuesto que no, ¿sucede algo?

Merli dejo el cepillo en su buro y camino hacia la chica.

-gumi nos dijo que tenia una noticia importante que decirnos a todos , que solo tomara un momento… y quería que todos fuéramos a la sala principal

Merli rodo sus ojos deseando haber dicho que si estaba ocupada, pero ya no podía dar vuelta atrás.

-claro en un momento bajo

-por supuesto, te esperamos

La peiblanca salio de la habitación, mientras la morena refunfuñaba… odiaba el escandalo pero que mas daba, solo escucharía sea lo que sea que gumi fuera a decir y se largaría a comprar el estúpido regalo, para que su estúpida hermana no la jodiera el resto de su semana.

Cuando bajo ala sala principal repleto claro esta, su hermana la tomo del brazo por sorpresa. Y grito fuertemente

-hey! Gumi merli ya esta aquí! Somos todos ya da la noticia!

Merli se safo del agarre de su hermanita con fastidio y la peliverde comenzó a hablar…

-bueno chicos mi empresa me ha confirmado que habrá una nueva vocaloid de mi familia.

Genial otra estúpida vocaloid, para variar otra chica, demonios ¿esta era la noticia tan importante? "si cada semana sale un nuevo voicebank" ya parecemos utaus, pensaba merli mientras gumi seguía hablando

-bueno ella saldrá el 14 de febrero, y su nombre es kokone, creo que significa "sonido del corazón"

Todos comenzaron a hablar sobre la nueva chica, excepto merli , realmente la idea le parecía tontamente cursi, digo ¿sonido del corazón? Para san valentin, yo Sali en navidad y no por eso me ven vestida de santa Claus ¿verdad? Ho diciendo "jo jo jo" como desquiciada.

-eso es todo. Gracia spor su atención chicos

Dijo la zanahoria parlante, y todos se fueron a reanudar sus actividades, y bueno aoki no dudo ni un segundo en tomar a su hermana para decirle

-¿estas lista?

-si como sea…

Ambas estaban dispuestas a sair de la casa, pero una peliroja de coleta se cruzo en su camino.

-hey chicas ¿A dónde van?

La peliazul de pelo corto le respondio rápidamente

-vamos a compras, ¿quieres acompañarnos cul?

O genial ratita invita mas gente, se ve que tengo ganas de aguantar mas personas este dia, decía merli a sus adentros, pero esperen, esa no podría ser mala idea, si aoki se entretenía con esta chica ella podría estar a solas en el centro comercial.

-bueno chicas , no se… tengo cosas que hacer con Lily, ya que vamos a arreglar la habitación de la nueva y…

Merli inmediatamente tomo la palabra

-ho vamos cul, ¿Qué importa eso? Aun falta días para que llegue esa chica despreocúpate, acompáñanos por favor

-bueno ya que insisten tanto… ¿y que compraran?

-¡un regalo para el precioso de kaito!

Dijo animada la hermana menor, pero la cara de la peliroja cambio a una mueca algo molesta en cuanto su hermanita dijo esas palabras… cul dijo

-bueno lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer ¡adiós!

Cul se fue algo molesta ¿Qué demonios habrá pasado? Acaso… ¿detestara a kaito?, aun mas importante, tendrá que soportar a su hermana hablar de kaito todo el dia.

Y asi fue, ya de compras, nada de lo que veía su hermana le convencia como regalo, si fuera por merli, solo le compraría una boba bufanda azul, siempre las usa, todo el tiempo, pero nooo su estúpida hermana tenia que complicarse la existencia para encontrar el regalo perfecto, ya era tarde y no había almorzado… tenia mucha hambre asi que le dijo a aoki, que en lo que se decidía por algo, ella la esperaría en la fuente de sodas.

Asi que aprovecho la oportunidad y escapo de su loca hermana, quien se puso algo histérica al no encontrar lo que buscaba.

-pfff… jamas vuelvo a salir con esta imbesil

El estomago de la chica comenzó a gruñir fuertemente

-hay dios muero de hambre, ¿Qué demonios debería comer?

Al llegar a la fuente de sodas, vio el gran letrero que mostraban toda la variedad en comida.

-hay esa hamburguesa se ve deliciosa… pero si la como me pondré como un vil cerdo.

Mientras merli hablaba consigo misma alguien apareció a su lado

-te recomiendo un trozo de carne asada con ensalada cesar, sabe deliciosa, tampoco tiene mucha grasa y es barata

Al voltear la mirada, para ver quien le hablaba, vio una chica bastante hermosa, piel blanca pelo castaño y largo con tono rozados en las puntas, era bellísima podría confundirse con cualquier ángel

-gra.. gracias

Dijo la morena tartamudeando ante semejante chica, era un poco mas pequeña que ella, pero parecía ser amable

-de nada, jajaja mi nombre es kokone, mucho gusto

La castaña solto una hermosa sonrisa, la mas hermosa que merli hubiera visto en su vida, pero algo andaba mal, vamos merli piensa piensa, ella es ko.. ko… ¿kokone?

-un gusto soy merli… espera un momento, ¿tu seras la nueva vocaloid cierto?

- bueno… si jejeje ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-gumi nos hablo de una nueva chica con nombre ridículo que saldrá para valentin, y tenias que ser tu, digo, ¿Quién mas se llamaría asi?

Kokone sintió algo molesta ante los comentarios indiscretos de la morena pero mantuvo la postura.

-jeje si supongo que no es el mejor nombre… pero eso quiere decir que tu también eres una vocaloid, eso es estupendo, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-acompaño ami estúpida hermana por un regalo

El sonido del estomago de la mayor interrumpió la conversación

-y amm tengo hambre…

La castaña rio un poco para después decir

-¿puedo acompañarte a comer?

-solo si tu invitas

Se vehia que merli no era la persona mas agradable del mundo, parecía ser muy tosca, kokone no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con ese tipo de gente, pero en pocos dias viviría con ella, asi que ¿Por qué no tratar de hacer una nueva amiga?

-amm creo que puedo pagar la comida para ambas…

Merli sonrio por primera vez en el dia.

-bien chica cursi ya me estas agradando, comprobemos si esa ensalada sabe bien ¿quieres?

- claro...

Kokone dio otra sonrisa mientras entraban al establecimiento, merli estaba feliz, iba a comer y no pagaría esa era la mejor parte, además de estar lejos de aoki por un tiempo le haría bien

* * *

**Hasta aquí le dejo los veo en el segundo capitulo, fue en un pequeño momento de inspiración, que tuve al escuchar una canción de kokone y merli, y me dije a mi mismo ¿Por qué no crearles un fic? Tenia ganas de hacer un poco de shoujo ai y esto me salio de la cabeza, espero traerles la segunda parte pronto!**

**-TORAHIKO LES DICE CYA ¡!**


End file.
